


密室逃脱

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 玎喜同笼（x
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/David Silva
Kudos: 6





	密室逃脱

**Author's Note:**

> 有点互攻暗示。雷文，全程胡说八道，OOC都是我的错。  
> 灵感来源于和E老师的聊天<3

说真的，更衣室并不是拿来做这种事情的地方——怎么说，太硬，太正经（不是会让人在性爱里更兴奋的那种正经），太空荡荡——总之没有一个让人觉得舒服的地方。

但谁让人们对“天才”的定义就是没有机会也能创造出机会来呢？

“哦，”席尔瓦发出了一声低吟，彻底融化开后含有一点小小的惊喜，“你真贴心。”他撑起自己，鼻尖贴鼻尖地给了德布劳内一个轻吻，然后就坦然又顺从地接受了那份好意。说实在的，那坐凳很硬，铺垫一件球衣不过杯水车薪而已，但他流露出来的那种接近沉默的感动，那种自然的回应，实在是有些过于讨喜。德布劳内没说话，他细长的手指圈住两人紧贴的性器，很快就沾上了一些透明的液体。

当然，作为润滑来说，肯定是不够。

他并没有被席尔瓦刚才的致谢安抚下来，事实上那个短暂的吻反而更加坚定了“今天必须得发生点儿什么”的决心。

“用腿可以吗？”他权衡了一下，最终问。

他们手头没有润滑，好吧，为了不去医务室报到，席尔瓦笑起来，拍了拍身旁的空位：“那你还是先坐下。”

西班牙人的舌头很好用，德布劳内有点恍惚，亚热带海岛居民的体温是不是天生就比他高个零点几摄氏度，否则这种吮吸怎么会如此温暖。

这种体验不是他最近才拥有的，当然不是。

在真正成为曼城17号以前，德布劳内对未来的队友们有过与实际不符的印象。不过不久之后，生活的方方面面都重新洗牌，成见也随着时间一一破除。比如大家的好拉希姆，传闻与本人的区别大到像是来自两个星球。

再比如席尔瓦（这里我们说的是西班牙的、目前和他一起滞留在更衣室里的这位）。

最开始人们说德布劳内的到来会冲击大卫·席尔瓦的战术地位，然后他们发觉德布劳内与大卫·席尔瓦在场上竟然可以共存，并为之感到庆幸。（有趣。）那会儿德布劳内还年轻，算是吧，曼城有几位西班牙语队友说起英语来让人头疼，但办法总比困难多，英语不行那就比划，不想说话那就踢球；最后明白其实具体拿什么沟通并不重要，只要他们在表达里各自真诚着就可以。在和Raz深入交流过语言问题以前，他没有掩饰过任何想法，甚至直到今天，他还是用英语发音叫所有人的名字。只是有一回他和Raz闲聊，Raz劝他不如放松一点，试着用对方母语的发音称呼他们的名字，也许还能让别人的反应更快一点。小男孩豁达地耸耸肩，但凯文拒绝，他甚至不以为然——而那真的只是凑巧——大卫·席尔瓦就恰好经过，德布劳内鬼使神差地叫了一声“大卫”，和任何一个这辈子从没接触过西班牙语的英国人一样。

接着，像慢镜头回放一样，他清楚地看见西班牙人先停下脚步，再转过身来。

事实完全符合Raz的理论。但不知道为什么，他确信对方在刹住脚步以前，因为莫名的原因，遏制住了直接回头的冲动。但这并不妨碍他平静自如地走上前去，友好地打声招呼，讨论一下教练先生的新安排，互相打打气，也许还能顺着往下聊几句。

他确信Raz会在不远处看见这一切，但他无法肯定Raz是否明白这意味着什么。或者说，他无法确定Raz得到的结论与他的感受是否一致，又重叠多少。

再后来，再后来他们在欧冠赛场的半场哨响后吵了简短而著名的一架。

不管这一架对旁人来说意味着什么，但那他妈的就是一切的开始。蜚短流长都在比赛结束与正式回应之间的空隙里失控地扭曲，直到彻底皱缩成一个秘密。他在长枪短炮围攻之下依然春风满面的秘密。

这个世界上的人各有各的古怪之处，区别在于有些人简直难以忍受，有些人则容易一些。至于大卫，他想，那与其说是个例外，不如说是个意外。

他甚至愿意靠得更近一些。

大卫·席尔瓦，一个奇怪的西班牙人，他与世界建立联结的方式不是因为你叫他“大卫·席尔瓦”所以他才有反应，而是他会记得你的语气和声音。也就是说，他回头是因为凯文·德布劳内叫他，他在回头前停下是因为叫他的人是凯文·德布劳内。这就让人不得不在意起来。

他不缺勤，不迟到，差不多会是人们拿“以身作则”这种正面词语形容的那类人，看起来板正且无趣过头；但是这会儿正懒散地跪坐在凯文腿间的地板上，嘴唇和舌头都很忙，甚至还故意吮吸出咕啾咕啾的水声。

——哦，忘了说，也讨厌镜头、采访和人群，总体来说是个正常人，非常希望别人不要细究那相对而言不怎么“正常”的一面。

比利时人揪住他的头发，那有点疼，但他不介意。他漫不经心地抬眼望着，凯文的皮肤很白，这会儿已经显露出大片大片的粉红色。不管怎么说，伴侣为自己激动都是很美妙的体验。他一直觉得德布劳内就像一只有自己想法的猫，看上去很难接近又无法讨好，其实不必打扰他，只要给他一个能蹲进去的纸箱子就很好。

（虽然就他们第一次的结果而论，最后其实是席尔瓦成了猫，德布劳内才是那只舒适的纸箱子，温暖、包容、尺寸恰好。）

（但他现在愿意做那只箱子了。他天生就是。）

“ _对不起，_ ”他吐出口中已经完全准备好的性器，为了道歉，“ _对不起，亲爱的。_ ”

西班牙语，没错，但是这几个词儿（通俗意义上的常用词汇，显然）德布劳内全都听懂了。见鬼，是他的ugly brother平常听西语听力的耳机会漏音吗？

“我得道歉，”这回终于是英语，西班牙人像在大海里捞针一样，在自己脱下来的裤子兜里摸索，最终不知道从哪里变出来一小支润滑剂，“我们其实有更简单的解决方法。”

说到这里，他笑起来，于是整个人变得不再干瘪、皱缩。

他可以很漂亮，并且他一直都知道。

“那，这算什么？”凯文问。他细长的手指捏住管身，像是接过一把逃出密室的钥匙。

他假装端详那管并不陌生的小玩意，然后把视线往下挪，平移到大卫的脸上，像一只猫咪一骨碌爬起来，蹦进它可敬可爱的纸箱子里。

再从容地听到想要的回答：

“你只管做你想做的，任何事情都可以。”


End file.
